Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic system, and particularly relates to an electronic system having a transmission line detection function.
Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) interface is adopted by many electronic devices. Besides a data transmission function, a general USB interface may further has a power transmission function. Moreover, a transmission line of the USB interface may have receptacles and plugs of a plurality of specifications, so as to match different devices and interfaces of different USB versions.
Data transmission between a plurality of electronic devices having the USB interface is implemented through transmission lines. If operations of the electronic devices are integrated and the electronic devices are required to have a charging function, data transmission between the electronic devices and charging of the electronic devices have to be considered. It is required to design a corresponding system operating method and a transmission line to satisfy the above demand.